


Iron and Copper

by PASIV_Dreamscape



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Canon - Anime, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cutting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PASIV_Dreamscape/pseuds/PASIV_Dreamscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a usual run and chase, a rare occurrence of carelessness nearly costs Izaya’s life, which leads to further unfortunate events. But this time, he can’t be healed with simple treatment and rest. In order to sustain himself, he depends on something more human, and red- with a hint of copper and plenty of iron.</p><p>(Implied vampirism- as in drinking and depending on blood, but not 'vampire' in the lore sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off general, slow. But more than 5 chapters have been written. Currently revising before upload.

The informants feet practically bounced off the pavement as he quickened his pace, not glancing behind him as his long time enemy and burden chased close behind. Though grinning, he was breaking a sweat from this run, despite the cold and somewhat cozy attire. He was rather impressed, along with annoyed, about the fact that Shizuo seemed rather mission oriented today, more so than usual.

Their usual cat and mouse routine was more often a run around Ikebukuro, not a marathon dash- that had occurred in the past only a few times. 

It wasn’t that Izaya was ill, or sore. He was in top physical performance, as per usual, despite what people may question in regards to his slender, albeit athletic, physique. 

So it went without question when he managed to outrun the beast of Tokyo, or when he would climb and jump like a leaping spider of sorts, grasping onto things he seemed to only glance at, clinging to walls as his fingers gripped into the cracks, climbing anything to gain leverage and confuse Shizuo who was practically a few feet away at this point.

There was no usual banter, or exchange of lewd comments. Just heavy breathing as he tried to keep ahead, and shouting on Shizuo’s part- of course not to forget the surmountable amounts of gasps and screaming from the innocent civilians and gawkers passing by.   
Even the camera whoring teens, with their phones lens following the action, seemed to have the ability to present their expressions of cowardice, despite standing absolutely still, all the while knowing that the usual drill was to clear and make way, or face getting severely injured by a heavy flying piece of debris.

Even federal authoritative presence became heavily noticed, ever since Izaya had decided on a recent occasion to kindly excuse a camera phone pointing onlooker before spinning around them and grabbing their shoulders, holding them like a shield before unceremoniously tossing them towards Shizuo, who tried to round the innocent civilian by entering traffic, which failed, and the blond continued on his chase. Needless to say, the cowardly and stupid onlooker was traumatized after nearly being hit by an oncoming SUV, which, after many former incidents that endangered others, seemed to be the last straw. 

Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin, foot almost losing rhythm, when a construction detour fence landed inches to his right. He could practically hear Shizuo’s feet slamming into the sidewalk with each nearing step. Gathering himself, Izaya’s auburn eyes focused on anything nearby that could prove useful to further his escape and near him to Shibuya. Upon noticing the usual sideline of metal street containers- usually for mail, trash or signs- Izaya spotted his opportunity. He would have to use height as leverage in his attempts to cause further distance. 

The informant knew, however, that this was no laboring feat for Shizuo. That monster could leap up stories with simple effort and perfectly land onto rooftops without so much as a grunt. But this was to be a momentary stir of confusion. 

And it worked. Because as Izaya practically danced atop the boxed objects of various heights and shapes, he managed to create some distance as Shizuo, in his sudden confusion, tried to push away nearby onlookers to try to follow Izaya’s jagged path. When there was enough distance, the informant landed onto the sidewalk once more, keeping the stand still trafficked roads close to his right, in case he needed to make further distance.

Eventually, it led them to the outskirts of Ikebukuro and at the border of Harajuku- where neither men had jurisdiction or claim.   
This time, Shizuo seemed more frustrated than usual, which meant that whatever provoked him, aside from Izaya’s presence, was not going to ebb off until the respected designated area was reached. 

In other words, Harajuku was pretty much an open battle ground.

Knowing this, Izaya headed towards the nearest alley once his foot landed on the invisible crossing, in an attempts to use low buildings as a path to get to the nearby junction he considered his territory. Shibuya was not too far.

“IZAYA--A!” Shizuo shouted close by, just as the informant ducked into the alleyway, perhaps in an annoyed fret that he lost the object of his constant provoking rage.

But as Izaya reached the top of the building, running up against the wall from the fire escape, clinging to the roofs edge as his feet pressed and helped him in his climb, the blond bellow paused and observed, formulating a plan of his own no doubt.

However, Izaya had no desire to wait, watch or even make the common remark or insulting gesture, as he pushed himself onto the roof, rolled for a moment to gain momentum, and struck his feet onto concrete, pushing himself out of his crouch and into a sprint, breathing heavy.  
Without so much as calculating or looking, Izaya quickened his pace, jumped, and landed onto another nearby rooftop, a low grunt escaping his lips as his foot skidded against the edge. He was getting sloppy.

And just as he was mentally making a note of how his lungs were burning, the loud whistle of what sounded like a whizzing bullet whispered near his right ear. An unmistakable piece of black railing from the fire escape of the building he first scaled stabbing into the rooftops exit door wall. 

Instinct overcame Izaya’s panic, and he decided that the railing piece would help him in climbing the wall he intended to get onto in order to reach the next building. 

Despite the ache in his legs, Izaya grabbed at the pipe, used his upper body strength to heft his bracing feet, and then, he realized, in an overwhelming sense of panic and dismay, that he could not, in fact, plant at least one foot onto the bar.

It wasn’t because he didn’t have the strength, because these chases never seemed to tire him.

The reason was most likely due to the fact that there was now a slender yet long pipe protruding from his left legs calf muscle, stabbed into the wall he was trying to climb.

The motion was so harsh, that it practically slammed his lower body into the cement wall. His right leg, which was about to stretch onto the first pipe, skid against the wall, foot uselessly pressing as if to gain some leverage. It was his right hand that gripped the first pipe, as he tried to keep himself from falling to the ground, to avoid further damage to his left leg, or to not hang like a pinned casualty.

His face cringed with pain, eyes squeezing tightly closed, right hand gripping the bar in level with his head, trying to keep himself up, as his left leg throbbed with pain, blood slowly streaming and dripping onto the ground.

“Finally,” He could hear Shizuo’s alleviated tone, congratulating himself no doubt, at the sight of what he had managed to do. “You can’t go anywhere now. Finally I can beat the living shit out of you.”

Despite the pain, despite the struggle, Izaya tried to keep his façade, tried to seem strong. With a quivering voice, past a small smirk, “How low of you, Shizu-chan.” He breathlessly said, practically grunting, silently gasping. “To think you’d beat up someone who’s already down.”

Shizuo huffed a laugh. “Don’t give me that chivalry crap.” Though he sounded angry, obviously insulted at the statement making him seem weak. “Not with you. I’d beat you up even if I managed to get both of your legs, flea.” He growled, slowly walking towards the informant, lavishing the moment.

Izaya’s auburn eyes slid to the right, before turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder. “Are you going to at least-” He grimaced, a whispered curse following as he stared at the wall. “Are you gonna at least remove the damn pipe?” He grinned, though he was hardly amused by the incident. 

The approaching steps ceased, Shizuo went into a complete halt- he pitifully observed Izaya’s state, and, after a moment, look up to meet eyes with the informant. “Nah.” He shrugged, then continued moving forward, removing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it in a slow ethereal motion. He was enjoying this. “I think I like seeing you like this- weak, useless, pathetic.”

Izaya chuckled lightly, trying to maintain his strength. “Ah, I never took you for a sadist.” He sucked in a gasp. “A masochist, maybe. But not a sadist.”

“I’m not.” He reassured casually, calm, exhaling the smoke from his lips. “You’re the masochist, and the sadist. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be running around Ikebukuro, like the fucking idiot louse that you are.” 

Before the words from Izaya’s mouth could leave him, in his momentary weakness, his grip slacked only slightly. But it was enough to cause his body to shift, which in turn meant that his tensed left leg also moved. The muscles tightened slightly, but it wasn’t enough to keep the pipe from slightly scaling up, further tearing the surrounding area. 

Blood, contained from the initial injury, along with the new, poured out like a running faucet and quickly dripped onto the ground, joining the already growing puddle below. 

Unable to contain himself, Izaya yelped in pain and cursed, gritting his teeth and tightening his lids shut as he further gripped the bar in an attempts to pull himself up slightly. He knew he couldn’t keep himself like this any further- that eventually he would let go and his body would fall or slide to the ground, and he’d only make the injury worse.   
He only wondered when it would happen. Would it be in his current adrenaline fueled aware state? Or would it be when he’d lost enough blood to somewhat numb him? Either way, he needed to remove the pipe and secure the gaping wound to stop the bleeding until he got proper medical attention- and this wasn’t something Namie or Shinra was going to be able to fix in secret. There’s a difference with stabs, cuts, small bullet wounds, and a 3 inch thick pipe that seamlessly went through the calf muscle. 

He knew that if this kept on, he could even risk infection, amputation, or he could just bleed himself into a coma, or worse. This only meant that he would regret what he was going to say much later, some time in the future, one he was willing to see, with both legs working in perfect harmony.

“Shizu-chan.” He whispered, though meant to call out, only failed to in his pain. “Okay, Shizu-chan, you’ve had your fun. I’ll let you beat me up if you-” A grunt. He collected himself and tightened his grip. “If you remove this pipe, I’ll let you beat me up until you’re satisfied.” He tried to sound like his usual self. Because, despite knowing that Shizuo wasn’t a complete idiot, he did know that the debt collector was enjoying this, and would let it carry out. “But…” He hesitated, building up courage over shame. “But, please- please, I need you to remove this fucking pipe…” He grimaced again, his sweaty grip further straining his ability to keep himself up.

Silence followed, no movement, no exhaling of cigarette smoke- nothing. But finally, a low growl, as if frustrated with a battling conscious, Shizuo cursed under his breath and stomped towards the Izaya.

At first, the informant feared that Shizuo might just instead beat the shit out of him, especially when he heard the bud of a flicked off cigarette hit the ground nearby, even more so when the blonds large hand pressed against the middle of Izaya’s back. 

“Stay fucking still,” Shizuo warned, left hand gripping the pipe. “Unless you don’t want to. I wouldn’t mind watching you ruin your leg further.” He ignored Izaya’s glare and nodded towards the leg. “Relax, fucking flea. You’re becoming more pathetic by the second.”

“I wouldn’t be so ‘pathetic’- this is your fau-” Izaya sucked in a gasping breath, head falling back as he gaped at the sky in overwhelming pain. His wide eyes practically shook at the sudden unexpected sensation. Shizuo had used Izaya’s momentary rant of blame to his advantage when the informants leg had relaxed slightly.   
If it wasn’t for the hand pinning Izaya to the wall, Izaya was sure he would have slumped onto the floor like a useless heap of bone and muscle, right onto his own blood.

After a moment, Izaya, gasping, looked over his shoulder in confusion, and noticed that Shizuo still held the pipe, but was not alarmed as he realized that the bartender clad debt collector was observing the wound. Izaya looked away and focused on the wall, neck aching from the strain of moving it.

Shizuo hummed. “Can’t tell, cause it’s all clothed and bloody. Looks pretty bad though.” Shizuo commented, then glanced towards the pipe before tossing it. “Looks like you might bleed to death after all.” He casually stated, but kept Izaya in place, as if he’d forgotten.

Izaya looked over his shoulder. “Glad I can… Brighten up your hopes.” He groaned, realizing that the throbbing in his leg was now in synch with his steady heartbeat, and it was rather unpleasant. The pain was there, by now there was an ache, soreness, and, frighteningly to add, numbness from time to time. “Do you plan… To keep me pinned to the wall like… this?”

When Shizuo looked up, eyes peering up his glasses, to the informant, he seemed confused with the question at first. It wasn’t until Izaya motioned towards the wall with a tilt of his head, did the blond stand upright, hand still in place. 

There was an awkward tension, and Izaya anxiously wondered if he was going to be crushed into the wall. What a way to meet ones end, like a squashed bug, splattered against the walls with an unmarred face. 

Shizuo tilted his head slightly then shrugged. “Nah.” He finally answered, then removed his hand, placing it into his pocket as he watched Izaya fall to the messy ground, leaning against the wall for support. “You can talk, you can call for help.” He added, taking a step back, ready to leave.

“You aren’t-,” Izaya needed to regulate his heavy breathing, needed to calm the fluttering heart beat, otherwise this dizzying sensation was going to make it worse. With a deep inhale and long exhale, he continued to ask. “You aren’t gonna kill me?” He sounded less curious than he felt.

Shizuo stood still for a moment, considering Izaya. “You’re actually right about that chivalry crap.” His expression changed suddenly, now angry, but controlled. “Even if it’s you, I won’t kick a man who’s down… But that doesn’t mean I have to help or save you.” He took a few more steps back before turning completely to walk off. “That’s up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I never know where these stories are going. I hope that doesn't keep you all from reading. I don’t usually write for series that are kind of ‘dead’ within fandoms. But I thought ‘hey, season 2 is coming out soon, surely people will come back to the series and read/write.’  
> The thing that would provoke Izaya’s ‘condition’, I had no idea what it would be. What resulted was completely random. So I hope it wasn't bad (as in stupid).  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Chapter 2 will be up soon (already written out). This chapter was a bit longer, but I though ‘hm, that’s a good place to end it for now *maybe*.' 
> 
> Please comment with your thoughts. Would you like to read more? And what're your thoughts on how Shizuo reacted?


End file.
